The invention concerns an external rear view mirror for motor vehicles, and more particularly concerns an external rear view mirror having a heating foil and an insulated antenna.
External rear view mirrors, especially in their use as external mirrors for trucks, are in common and wide use. The reflecting plates of the mirrors, which are installed in a housing, or advantageously swivel, are often designed to be heated in order to reduce the deposition of fog or ice and to this end, a heating foil is placed on the rear side. This heating foil can be affixed to the mirror back surface by adhesives or, upon the use of a so-called mirror carrying plate, can be set between the mirror plate and the holding plate for said mirror plate. In general, such heating foils exhibit at least one insulated foil carrier and a shaped conductor element placed thereon, which element is supplied with heating current in accord with the requirements of the respective mirror conditions.
Installing an antenna for any motor vehicle for optimum receipt of radio programs, CB radio, navigation signals etc., gives rise to varying points of view. Aside from the most simple mechanical design, a securely functioning antenna must be set far away from radio disturbance sources within the vehicle, but at the same time, be as close to the sending-receiving equipment as possible. Also, the protection of the antenna against such damage as might occur by driving through wash equipment or by vandalism is to be observed.